1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of external services have been provided by cloud computing, etc. For example, there is known an external service for storing electronic data specified by a user, in an external storage, etc.
Furthermore, there is known a technology of generating an office work flow for controlling a component for executing various processes, based on an office work flow model defined in advance (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In such a technology, components are combined by the generated office work flow, and a sequence of processes for implementing an office work process is executed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5112085